Wheel hub assemblies mounted on the spindle of a vehicle axle provide a rotatable mounting surface on which to mount a wheel. Wheel hub assemblies are provided in many different designs dependent upon the specific application for which the hub assembly is intended. Regardless of the hub assembly design, hub assemblies generally have the following components: wheel studs, driven axle studs, seals, inboard and outboard tapered roller bearings, and a hub to house these components. Depending upon the specifics of the design, these assemblies can also include an anti lock brake ring and spacer that is placed between the inboard and outboard tapered roller bearings. A spindle nut is threaded onto the spindle to affix the hub assembly onto the spindle. The spindle nut performs the critical function of retaining the hub assembly on the spindle.